A Marriage of Inconvenience
by sourcherrygirl
Summary: AU. Set in 1929 in Manhattan, NY. Blair returns home one night to discover her future has been decided for her.
1. Introduction

The year was 1929 and Blair Waldorf arrived at her brownstone well after ten at night. She had just returned from her debutante ball which she attended at the Waldorf hotel with her best friend, Serena van der Woodsen.

As she walked through the foyer she noticed it was unusually quiet. Her parents had left the ball earlier after watching her being announced with her date, Carter Baizen. She, Serena, Serena's date, Nathaniel Archibald and Carter had spent much of the evening in each other's company.

Blair noticed a light still on in the study. She had assumed her parents had gone to sleep already upstairs. Cautiously she made her way there and saw that the door was open slightly. She could hear voices murmurring softly. Blair strained to understand what they were saying.

Suddenly the door opened and her father walked out.

"Blair! I didn't realize you had come home already. I thought you were going over to Serena's for awhile."

"I was going to father but I felt tired after all that dancing and..."

"Harold, just invite her in. It's about time we told her the truth."

"The truth about what, mother..." Blair asked as she walked inside the study.

Standing next to her mother was a man she had never met before but his face looked familiar. It was his eyes that frightened her the most, they were ice blue and cold. His demanor was stiff and detached.

Her mother smiled encouraging at Blair while her father had a guilty look on his face. She felt extremely uncomfortable; something was wrong. Her mother nodded her in her direction.

"Darling this is Bart Bass, your future father-in-law."


	2. Chapter 1

Blair stared in bewilderment at Bart Bass before turning to her father.

"I don't understand..."

Bart cleared his throat before speaking.

"You obviously have much to discuss so I'll be heading home now. Good night."

After he took his leave of the Waldorf family, Blair turned to her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I'm only sixteen and I've never met his son..."

"You're turning seventeen next week, dear. A perfect age for marriage. You don't want to wind up an old maid, do you?"

"But..."

"Blair, it's all my fault. I failed our family." her father added sadly.

"How? You're not a failure, daddy."

"What do you know about the stock market crash?"

"I've read about it in the newspapers. I feel sorry for those who have lost everything they have of course..."

"Harold, stop beating around the bush. Blair, we're broke. Your father made some bad investments and we have nothing left but our good name."

Blair felt short of breath like a panic attack was coming on. This could not be happening to her. This could not be her life.

"So you want to marry me off to that man's son so we don't wind up on the streets? How much am I worth may I ask?" she asked angrily.

"Calm down, Blair. Bart Bass is in the hotel business and he's been quite successful. He came from nothing and built his empire in Chicago. He recently moved to Manhattan to expand here. You will be very wealthy. You'll never want for anything."

"But I don't love him!"

"Eleanor, maybe this is a mistake. If she doesn't want to marry the Bass boy..."

Her mother interrupted. "His name is Charles and you've already met him Blair."

"What? When?"

"Tonight at the debutante ball. You danced one dance with him. We watched the two of you before we left."

"I don't remember..."

"He had dark hair and dark eyes. He's a very good looking young man. At any rate we arranged for you to meet him tomorrow at brunch."

"He's coming here?"

"Of course, darling. The two of you must court before we announce your engagement in The Times."

"Daddy, there has to be another way. Please..."

"We could sell the brownstone and all of our belongings."

"But... this home has been in our family for centuries. Where would we live?"

"We could move to Brooklyn..."

"Nonsense, Harold. What kind of life would that be? Do you want to live in Brooklyn, Blair? If this comes out our family will be publicly humiliated. Is that what you want?"

Blair's face went pale. There was nothing she was more scared of than public humiliation. Would would everyone think? What would her friends think? Would they pity her? She cringed at the thought.

"Alright, I'll do it..."

"That's a good girl." her mother replied before leaving the study.

Her father looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. This is all my fault. I wish..."

Blair ran into her father's arms.

"It's okay, daddy. I'm stronger than you think. I can do this."

"I know that, Blair. I just wish you didn't have to..."

After saying good night to her father Blair removed her shoes and climbed wearily up the stairs. She didn't even bother to take off her dress before climbing into bed and crying into her pillow. When she finally cried herself out she tried to remember dancing with Charles Bass before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Message from Author

I'm going to try and update this story this week. Thank you for your patience and interest.

A Few Reminders:

1) I consider Fanfiction to be a Short Story format so it will be at most between 10-20 chapters.

2) Please do not ask me to write longer chapters. The chapters are the length I feel is appropriate.

3) I don't mind constructive criticism.

But if you just don't like the story or my writing style, don't bother leaving a review. Just stop reading this story. Thank you.


End file.
